Ratfink
The Ratfink 2.9ei is an off-road vehicle which was built for off-roading purposes, the buggy was mostly common in beach regions and found on the coasts, it was used for combat during the First Eurasian Conflict, at this time the vehicle is currently in production for domestic markets and civilian use, currently it is currently being used by the Chinese army and a in use by a militia group. Civilian Variant "A coastguard's best friend on the beach" - Promotional pitch for Coastguard Ratfinks - Since 2014, the Ratfink was known to have a good reputation for being good at off-roading, some of these were mostly easy to modify for rally racing before the Nitrogen style Ratfink was developed for baja racing and desert off-roading, the vehicle was known for its swift handling and its good speed capabilities and bucket seats to keep occupants protected whilst they are driving on the dirt and sand dunes. Before the dawn of the First Eurasian Conflict began, the vehicle was popular in the Middle East and in several countries across Africa, but further use of the vehicle were known to be spotted by factions across the world by enemy factions for terrorist purposes and even for causing trouble, thus the demand for the Ratfink began to decline and sales of new built vehicles were beginning to drop. Variants Throughout its production, the vehicle had many quantities built from scratch and including a series of special styles and livery which also include emergancy response and coast guard equipment, currently since the decline for the demand of the vehicle, only variants available were Coast Guard, Emergancy Response, Civilian variants and rare short-produced transport variants. * Normal Variants - Standard production vehicles and fresh off the line, 1 seat bucket and roll-bars for safety. * Coast Guard Configuration - Equipped with a cabin to store equipment and lights, good for the beach. * Emergancy Response - Special for police agencies, fire fighters and paramedics, equipped with lights. * Panel Transport - Good for transporting goods across the desert and on the road, rare but good for cargo. Iron Dragon PLA Activity "Lets kick up some dirt!" - Ratfink Operator - To be added..... Former GLA Use "Its not strong, but it is fast" - Defected Ex-GLA Ratfink Operator - The Ratfink was the base vehicle for the Global Liberation Army's siege and hit and run operations, making it more of a pain to deal with, since they are long range the Ratfink which was utilised by the former faction was known to have been found used by militia groups fighting against terrorism, one type of these were four anti-GLA militias in Africa, not including the United Forces of Africa. Ratfinks were praised for its performance on outrunning battle tanks and armoured vehicles, since the vehicle is one of many units capable of hit and run performances, making it a good unit for these types of attacks, but armour is sacraficed for speed when they are on the battlefield. Eurasian Militia "Roads, are boring" - Militia Ratfink Operator - To be added... Gallery GLA Rocket Buggy Upgraded.png|The Ratfink equipped with five launchers Civilian Ratfink Blue.png|A blue Ratfink, fresh off the production line Civilian Ratfink Red.png|A red Ratfink, common colour in South America Civilian Ratfink Grey.png|A grey Ratfink, sleek for secret agents for night time missions Civilian Ratfink Gold.png|A yellow Ratfink, suits the desert with its crisp colour Behind the Scenes * Based around the GLA Rocket Buggy, has one rocket pod on the back. :* This version of the Rocket Buggy comes armed with a flame streamer to fend off close range units and other attachments. :* There will also be a civilian version of the Ratfink without any weapons. Category:Units Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Units of the Eurasian Militia Category:Units of the GLA Category:Vehicles